Power over Ethernet provides for a power supply equipment (PSE) which supplies power over structured cabling to a remotely stationed powered device (PD). During initial power up of a PD, the port capacitor draws an inrush current from the PSE which may be very large. In accordance with current standards, the inrush current into the powered device must be limited, under certain conditions as defined therein, to a maximum value. Prior art current limiters use a sense resistor to sense the value of the inrush current and control a transistor within the current path to limit the inrush current to the acceptable maximum value. Unfortunately, the inrush current flowing through the sense resistor dissipates heat which wastes power. Additionally, the sense resistor must be very accurate, which adds cost.